Unexpected
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: Olivia does something that started out as an accident. But when it becomes more, Elliot relaizes that he cant let anyone have Olivia. Oh, and theres a serial killer on the loose. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Heres a new story guys, hope you like it. Yes its a E/O story, promise. During the whole story it will be promise. What was your favorite part in Memories, my completed story? Review!

Chapter1

"So, do you have any evidence?" Olivia asked O'Halloran.

It was around ten o'clock in mid October. October 15, to be exact. Olivia, Elliot, John and Fin were working a brutally harsh case that has been working them for two weeks straight. Elliot was at home, finally listening to Olivia about getting some shut eye. Olivia was about to hit the hay too when O'called her and told her he might have something.

Lucy Stanford, 22. Beaten, burned, raped, then choked to death. Her case followed to other cases with same MO. Stacy Granger, and Melissa Crow. They were all red haired, green eyed, and were all from Ireland. But they couldn't find another link between the victims, and they couldn't find any evidence. Dr. Huang made a profile, but it still wasn't helping. Everyone was starting to get frustrated. What they knew so far was that the perp liked to play with his victim, usually keeping them for 24-36 before dumping them in secluded areas.

"Yes look at this bite on her arm they match a a bug usually found in Jersey." Ryan said, pulling up the photos of Lucy.

Olivia sucked in her breath as she looked at the photos again "Do you know what bug it is?"

"Yes, its a mosquito and it only breeds in this area." Ryan said leading her to a map on the table.

"Ok. I'll check it out tomorrow thanks Ryan."

"Night Liv."

As Liv was leaving, she accidentally knocked the map on the floor. She and Ryan bent down to get it, and when they looked up at each other, they were only a inch apart. Olivia sucked in her breath, realizing for the first time how Ryan really was cute, and his eyes were brown too. Ryan looked at Olivia questioningly, and he leaned in hesitant. Olivia met him halfway and his lips captured hers. They were still, then they started to kiss slowly, then more urgently.

Liv realized what she was doing, and pulled away "Oh my god, Ryan..Im so sorry." She stood up, as Ryan did too.

"No, Im sorry that was out of line."

"Its just that Im tired, not thinking straight…" Liv explained, embrassed.

"Ya, me too. Night." Ryan said, kind of put out, going back to the computer.

When Liv was at the door, she turned back "Hey Ryan."

He looked at her "Yes?"

"It was amazing." Liv smiled, and left. Ryan grinned, and went back to work.

The next morning around eight, everyone should up showered, well slept, and ready to work. Liv was wearing jeans, and a blue turtleneck. Elliot was wearing black pants, and a dark green shirt with a blue tie. John was wearing black suit, blue shirt, and Fin was wearing jeans and a red long sleeved shirt.

"So, any new leads?" Fin asked, passing around coffee.

"Yes. Ryan called me last night, and he told me that Lucy had a bite from a mosquito that only breed in Jersey." Liv told them, picking up a marker and circling the area on the board.

"Did Stacy or Melissa have the same bite?" John asked.

"No, but it does narrow down our search a bit." Liv replied.

"Do we know if he likes to hit close to home?" Elliot asked, taking a sip of coffee. It was pretty good.

Liv picked up Dr. Huang's report "Yes, he does. So maybe we found his hunting ground?"

"Maybe. Lets get you and Elliot over there." Cragen ordered. They nodded and headed out.

"Did you sleep well, El?" Liv asked when they were on the road.

"Yes I did, but its weird to sleep in a empty bed again." El said glancing at her.

"How long has it been since Kathy left? Liv asked, wondering if he would answer.

"Three weeks. Only Richard and Lizzie are staying with me. What about you? DId you sleep good?" Elliot answered turning left.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking." Liv said, looking out the window.

"Do you think he's torturing his next victim right now?" Elliot asked his thoughts on the case.

Liv looked at him sadly "I do."

Two hours later…

Elliot and Olivia searched the area, but couldn't find anything. It was a small town, and quiet. There wasn't any big storage spaces, or any secluded areas. So they concluded that this wasn't where he tortured them. They headed back and found O'Halloran waiting for them with a smile on his face.

Elliot heard Liv suck in her breath, and glanced at her. She was looking at Ryan, a blush forming in her cheeks.

"Hey Olivia, Elliot. We got the area where he hunts." Ryan greeted them holding up a folder.

"Awesome. Where?" Liv asked, shrugging of her jacket.

"In a small town called Oaks south of Jersey." Ryan told her, giving Elliot the file.

Elliot opened it up "Are teams already there?"

"Ya Fin and John, and a team. They left thirty minutes ago."

"Should we go over there? Or wait." Liv asked Elliot.

"Wait." Elliot answered happy sitting down. "Thanks Ryan."

"No problem. Hey um, Olivia could I talk to you for a minute?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." Liv said leading him to the interrogation room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" Ryan asked when Liv closed the door.

"Listen Ryan, what happened last night…you don't have to make it up to me." Liv remarked.

"No, I know I don't have to, but I want to. But if you don't…" Ryan stated.

Olivia looked at him searchingly "You sure?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be asking you." Ryan grinned.

"Ok, Ya sure why not?" Liv smiled.

Before Ryan could say anything, Elliot came in "Olivia! They found a victim, she's alive but barely. They didn't find the asshole though."

"Really? Thats great news!" Liv grinned.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Elliot asked looking between them.

Olivia looked at Ryan "Nope."

"Well, I got to go back to the lab. Ill see you guys soon, ok?" He left.

"Sure I didn't interrupt anything?" El asked as they walked back to there desks.

"Just the usual, El. I got a date." Liv winked at him, leaving him amazed.

Yes, no? Who likes it? Should I continue? I don't know I wanted something new like never done before you know? Review! And check out my other stories! Please ;)


	2. Chapter 2

So, alot of people subscribed to this story. I was surprised. But, happy. :) Reviews please. Thoughts? What do you want in this story? Besides E/O? Which is going to happen, don't worry. ;)

Chapter 2

"Your telling me O'Hallaran asked you out?" Elliot said, watching her look through the files on the case.

"Yes, El. Why is that so hard to believe?" Liv answered, rolling her eyes.

"Two reasons, one he never showed you any interest before, and two he's not your type." Elliot replied leaning back in his chair.

Olivia looked at him "Oh, whats my type then?"

"Tall, dark, handsome men Liv." Elliot answered.

Liv grinned "Thats true, but Ryan is cute in his own way, so i'm going to try it out. Unless theres a reason you don't_ want_ me to go."

Elliot shook his head "No reason Liv."

Liv smiled, knowing him too well. He never liked it when she dated guys. He was always rude to them, but never to her face. Yes he wanted her with someone, she knew, but so far he didn't like all the guys she had went out with.

Cragen came out of the office "The girl is awake go see her in the hospital."

Liv and Elliot nodded, and left quickly. Cragen, having heard the conversation, sighed knowing full well why Elliot was so against it, even if he didn't know himself.

"Hi Bonnie, I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler, could we ask you a few questions?" Liv said gently, looking at her.

Bonnie Spring, twenty three, had short auburn hair, but her eyes weren't green like the other victims, there were deep blue, and she was pale. Big purple bruises covered her, and small burns were crisscrossed all over her.

Bonnie nodded, pulling the hospital gown closer to her body, hiding the wounds. Liv understood, and didn't say anything "Did you know your attacker?

Bonnie shook her head.

"Any distunging marks? Scars, did you notice his hair or eye color? Or skin tone?" Elliot asked, taking out a notepad.

Bonnie nodded "I didn't see his face, he was wearing a mask, but he was white. And he had a ugly birthmark on his wrist it stood out because it was shaped like the state Florida, and it was deep brown."

Liv smiled as Elliot wrote the new information down "Did he talk? Say anything while he was…?"

"No he didn't." Bonnie said shortly.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I was walking home. And all of sudden, I'm hit from behind, and I fall to the floor. Then he got on top of me, and shoved my face against this napkin that smelled and the next thing I knew, I woke up in a dark room, and he was watching me." Bonnie whispered, hunching her shoulders.

"Where do you live?" Liv asked gently.

"Its a small town next to Oaks. 37 natalie lane is where I was hit." Bonnie said, as Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other significatly.

"How did you escape?" Elliot asked returning to his note taking.

"When he went to get a knife to finish the job, I grabbed the fire thing he was using and threw it at him, then I ran out." Bonnie said her eyes glazed as she recalled the memory.

"Thank you for your time, we'll leave you to sleep." Liv said smiling gently as Elliot opened the door.

"Wait. Theres one more thing." Bonnie called.

"Yes?" Liv turned.

"He had one blue eye, and one green one. I could see them through the mask." Bonnie told her.

"Thank you Bonnie. And your very lucky that you survived." Liv said, and walked out.

"That should narrow our search down a lot." Elliot grinned.

"Finally! He has a birthmark on his wrist, one blue eye and green one, and he has burns. Lets go tell Cragen." Liv said, leading the way.

"Great work you guys, now go home for some well deserved rest." Cragen smiled.

Liv grabbed her jacket and keys .

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" Elliot asked grabbing his own jacket.

"Cant, date remember?" Liv grinned and left.

Elliot sighed.

"Whose the guy Elliot?" Fin asked.

"O'Hallaran." Elliot replied.

"What?" John and Fin exclaimed.

"Thats what I said." Elliot told them, staring glumly at her retreating form.

"So I heard you guys got a new lead." Ryan said looking smart in a black suit with red shirt.

Liv was wearing a blue sleeved shirt dress, silver heels, and earrings. She curled her hair, and put make-up. "Yes we did, finally."

"Thats really great I cant wait until we catch the bastard that did this." Ryan said, drinking a sip of his wine.

"Me neither." Liv grinned and tapped her glass to his.

"You really look beautiful Liv. Its nice to see you on something that isn't your work clothes." Ryan told her taking a bite of his white fish.

"You look sharp as well, Ryan." Liv complimented, taking a bite of her lobster.

"I'm glad you agreed to do this Liv. I was scared you wouldn't."

"Why?" Liv said curious.

"Because, I heard that you don't like to date your coworkers." Ryan answered.

"Thats true, but we don't work as close as say me and Elliot, or me and Fin. So its fine." Liv smiled.

Ryan smiled too, and changed the subject.

"How was the date?" Elliot asked next morning.

"Good." Liv said, stirring her coffee.

Indeed it was. He was the perfect gentleman, and didn't even try anything when he walked her to her apartment, just giving her a simple kiss and departing. They had alot in common. They both loved jazz music, hated rap, loved the same food, loved animals but didn't like them in the house. He even loved her favorite color, lavender. It was surprising, but nice.

Elliot forced a smile unto his lips "Great so does that mean your going to see him again?"

Liv looked at him "Yup."

Elliot frowned. Why was he so upset that she was dating Ryan? He was a decent guy, better than the guys she usually went with. But why was he so upset by it? He didn't understand it. But Fin and John did, and they grinned at each other.

So. Yes, no? I don't know if I should keep going…i'm not really feeling it. We'll see. Review and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys! How are you? How was your Christmas? How was your Valentines day? Your Easter? Hopefully, it was good! Dang its a new year! So to celebrate, heres a new chapter of a story that I completely forgotten. Review!

Chapter 3

Three days later.

Everything was in progress. There hasn't been a new victim, and they gotten a full report from Bonnie, the new victim. Dr. Huang observed and added on to his profile. Liv and Ryan went on two more dates, and were getting closer.

"These killings are attempts to recapture a memory from his childhood." Dr. Huang said looking at the photos.

"What do you mean, Doc?" Elliot asked tossing a ball around.

George smiled softly "Something happened in his past, something amazing, that he's trying to regain the feeling of. "

"By killing people? Hows that going to make him remember?" Liv exclaimed, disgusted.

"When he killed the first time, it probably was a accident. But the person was probably someone he hated, so he felt thrilled by it. He's trying to recreate that same feeling."

It was evident, by their faces. They were horrified.

"I keep thinking people cant get any worse, but there you go." John commented.

Dr. Huang nodded understandably " The person he's looking for is someone that resembles his first victim."

"But Bonnie has blue eyes, why did he go after her?" Fin asked walking up to the picture.

"I think he went after her on a impulse. She probably looked very much like the first victim." George said.

"Well, were closing in on his hunting ground. So lets get some of you guys over there." Cragen said.

"I think someone should be up there until we catch the bastard" Fin said.

"Like stay in town, and keep a eye out?" Elliot asked.

Fin looked at him "Exactly."

"Thats not a bad idea, actually." Liv spoke up.

"Ok, I'll authorize it. Who wants to go?" Cragen said.

"We should, I want to catch the bastard." Elliot volunteered.

"Ok. Go home and pack a bag. Be back in a hour."

They nodded and left.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I don't know when I'm going to be back." Liv said throwing in some clothes.

Ryan sat on the edge of the chair "Its ok, Liv. I understand. Just catch the bastard, alright?"

Liv nodded as she came out of the bathroom "You going to be ok, here?"

Ryan walked over to her "Yes. But I'll be waiting for you."

Liv smiled and zipped up her bag. She was all ready to go, so she faced Ryan and hugged him. "I will be too. Be safe, ok?"

Ryan hugged her back, loving the feel of her in his arms. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Liv, sighing, went to open it.

Elliot stood there "You about ready to go?"

"Yes, Im just packing the last minute things and saying goodbye to Ryan. But you can wait, come in." Liv said, opening the door a little wider so he could come in.

"Hey El." Ryan greeted.

"Hey." Elliot nodded watching as Liv went back to her room to finish.

"Be careful." Ryan said suddenly, looking at Elliot.

"We will be, Ryan." Elliot said surprised, but apperciative. They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Ryan? After all these years…why do you now want to be with Liv?" Elliot asked quietly, curiously.

Ryan looked at him and shrugged "There really isn't some profound reason, El. Its just something happened, something clicked."

Elliot frowned at his evasive answer. Before he could question him further, Liv walked out carrying a duffel bag.

"Here, let me." Elliot and Ryan said at the same time. They looked at each other appraisingly as Liv smiled "Its fine, guys. I can carry my own stuff. Lets just going we're already behind."

"Car is running downstairs Liv, waiting for us. So lets go." Elliot told her, taking her bag anyways and heading out leaving them to say their goodbyes.

Liv looked at the closed door and smiled, she loved that he respected her privacy.

Ryan touched her arm softly, looking at her with those soft brown eyes of his. Liv turned to him and smiled "See you soon?"

Ryan pulled her into a hug, holding her securely "Count on it."

Liv smiled and leaned into him, feeling his body mold perfectly on hers. They were about the same height, Liv being taller if she wore heels. But for some reason, she liked it better that way.

After a couple of silent and content moments Ryan pulled away. "Lets get you on your way to catch this son of a bitch."

Liv smiled and they headed out.

Elliot sat in the car fiddling with the radio trying to find a station both he and Liv liked, which was hard. He was more of a country lover while Liv was more soft rock. But they both loved jazz and he was lucky to find a station. Leaning back in his chair he looked up and saw Liv coming down with Ryan right next to her.

Before they reached the car Ryan gave her a simple kiss on the cheek and was about to open her door when Liv pulled him into a more heated, passionate kiss. She broke away quickly however, a blush forming in her cheeks.

Ryan stood there, surprised but grinning. He closed the door behind her and waved as they pulled out.

Elliot rubbed his chin, something which he did when he was annoyed or nervous.

But why should he be annoyed? Of course if two people were in a relationship they would be kissing, so why was it irritating him so much?

He glanced over at Liv who was looking out the window with a small smile on her lips.

He scowled turning back to the road.

Two hours later.

Liv looked at the small apartment that Cragen set up for them. It was in a quiet area, with a few houses on the streets. It was close to where the kidnaps were being happening.

"Should we get to know our neighbors?" Elliot asked glancing at the houses as they unlocked the door.

"Sure, as soon as we get set up." Liv agreed locking the door behind her and surveying the small two bedroom apartment. It was cozy, and it had space.

Kitchen was connected to the living room, there was a fire place, and dark cushiony couches.

Two windows sat behind the t.v., giving the a view of the street.

"Pretty good, considering the last minute arrangements." Elliot commented looking around "Which room do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, El." Liv told him going to see the kitchen for supplies.

Elliot shrugged and set her suitcase in the room next to the bathroom, away from the windows and front door. He didn't want her in the line of fire.

Later.

Elliot pushed the cart as Liv kept adding things to it. They were a Target shopping for things that the apartment needed. There was absolutely nothing in the apartment, expect for two pillows.

So Liv announced they were going shopping and dragged Elliot along, even though he was grumbling.

Liv put in two warm blankets, sheets, pillow covers, utensils, plates, a coffee machine, and bought food considering Target was now a grocery store too.

"I've never seen you shop this much for yourself." Elliot commented watching her decide between red apples or green apples.

"I have you to look after thats why." Liv smiled, knowing he always complained how she didn't buy enough for herself.

Elliot grunted, not liking she was only doing this for him. "Well, I'm going to cook tonight and you're going to eat every bite."

Liv smiled "You can cook?"

"Yes I cook." Elliot said defensively " I do have five kids after all, and I've been told I can make a pretty mean spaghetti."

Liv laughed "But spaghetti is so easy, El. You have everything boxed."

"Do you want me to cook or not?" El said, annoyed but amused.

"I do, calm down." Liv laughed, her laugh musical.

"Excuse me but are you guys new to the neighborhood?" A young blonde interrupted their banter.

"Yes we are and you are?" Liv asked, putting the red apples in the cart and facing her.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, you can call me Liz. I live down the block from here."

"Oh hello, I'm Grace and this is my husband Scott." Liv said smoothly, annoyed for some reason how Liz gaped at Elliot.

"Did you guys just move in?" Liz asked, turning to face Liv again.

"Yes this morning. We're just shopping for the basic supplies." Liv smiled.

"Well my husband and I would love to welcome you in the community and we can introduce you to everybody else." Liz said smiling sweetly at Elliot.

"That would be great, thank you." Liv said as Elliot nodded.

"Great!" She clapped her french manicured hands "How about I let you guys come over tomorrow night for dinner? It will give you guys a chance to settle down and relax before you meet everyone."

"Thats so sweet, thank you. Do you want us to bring you anything?" Liv asked, smiling oh so sweetly.

"No, just yourself! Here is my addresses, and phone number." She took out a notepad from her purse and wrote her information down and handed to Liv.

"Thank you." Liv smiled and wrote her info as well.

"Well until tomorrow! Bye!" She smiled, waved, and left.

"Wow." Liv said after she was gone.

"I know." Elliot grinned.

"Well at least it will give us a chance to meet the neighborhood, like we wanted." Liv lead Elliot to the wine rack.

She scanned the wines and picked up a soft white wine from 2010. "This well do for tomorrow."

Elliot nodded and they went to pay.

"Wow, it's kind of hot to see a man cooking." Liv commented sitting on the bar stool sipping some wine as she watched Elliot cut the vegetables for the salad.

"Is it? Thats what Kathy always said, I don't know why though." Elliot looked up at her.

She was in a pair of sweats, a soft blue shirt, and wool socks. Her hair was pulled back in a soft ponytail, and she looked completely relaxed. He smiled, pleased.

"Its because we do all the cooking, so we appreciate a man who can return the favor." Liv informed him setting her glass of wine down.

"So thats it." Elliot grinned.

"Did you talk to the kids?" Liv asked.

"Yes before we left. There staying with Kathy until I get back."

"Are you going to keep them all the time or..?"

"Of course with Kathy. I'll just have them on the weekends, and every other holiday." Elliot cut her off cutting the vegetables a little harder.

Liv wisely said nothing, watching him. This was the first time he actually spoke about the arrangement, and she didn't want to push him to far.

"Can you set the table? Salad is finished." Elliot told her turning his back on her.

"Sure." She slid of the chair.

"Mmm, El. This is amazing! What brand of sauce is this?" Liv told him, savoring the rich taste of garlic, spices, and vegetables.

Elliot pretend to look offended "I made the sauce, Liv."

Liv opened her eyes and smiled at him "It was Rago, wasn't it."

Elliot grinned and nodded.

Liv shook her head and rolled her eyes, smiling.

3:20 pm.

Liv woke up groggily. What was that? What woke her-_Crack. _It was a gun shot!

She bolted out of her bed, grabbed her gun from the nightstand, slipped on her jacket and boots and ran outside.

"Elliot!" She yelled, but she didn't need to because Elliot was already hot on her heels as she exited the apartment. She cocked her gun and looked around, searching carefully, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting from the one streetlamp.

"Anything?" Elliot called out from her far left.

"Nothing." Liv confirmed, irritated and concerned. What was that? _Who _was that?

She started walking down the street looking for blood but she didn't find anything. Elliot came up behind her and handed her a flashlight and together they searched the street. But there was nothing, just a thin sheet of snow.

"Lets go back inside and call Cragen." Elliot whispered "And tomorrow, lets question the neighbors. I'm surprised none of them woke up from the noise." His blue eyes looked around carefully at the houses, but didn't see any movement.

"Ok." Liv agreed, already shivering from the cold.

Elliot noticed and wrapped her close and together they ran back to the apartment.

So so so so so sorry my dear readers! I know I haven't updated shit, I know. But guess what? I graduated high school! I know! Im so happy! So by celebrating I am going to update all my stories! Love you all! Thanks for being patient! And don't forget to review!

Bonnie


End file.
